Wood and Rock
by Bolero of Dust
Summary: Kind of a Zelda/Castaways of the Flying Dutchman crossover. A mute Goron and a lonely Korok are off to save the water-covered world of Chartreuse!
1. Chapter 1: It's a Hard Knock Life

If…

Wood and Rock

Chapter 1: It's A Hard Knock Life

The sun shone brightly as the small wooden canoe made its way across the vast ocean. The boat's owner, a small Korok, had put up what little cloth he had to mail a crude sort of sail. As he passed by the bigger boats, he identified what they were and such, steering away from large buccaneers and drifting closer to the medium-sized tavern boats. This world, a world made completely of water, was known as Chartreuse. All around, ships drifted lazily on the water, stopping at a tavern boat for a beverage (Salt Coffee was the main drink), or fishing for the bountiful flounder and cod that spread about the waters. Other activities included trading, sunning, singing and dancing. Few of those long-lined buccaneers, along with the privateers and some pirates also had a limited source of cannonballs. These were rarely used, for rationing's sake. The Korok held what was considered 'trash' in sea trade. A mug settled next to his small Deku Leaf, and his treasured Korok Cello were played every day in the morning, evening, and during the time of which he fell into the Doldrums, where he had to play to bring air to push the boat along. All in all, the small life was comforting, with fresh coffee from a tavern every day and Deku Seed fish for breakfast and supper.


	2. Chapter 2: Splinters

If…

Wood and Rock

Chapter 2: Splinters

The large ship drew close to the hull of the buccaneer, which the deck of was covered with men bringing out their next-to-last cannonball. Loading it up on the seemingly gigantic cannon, the _Coliseum Champion _was readying to destroy the Goron boat _Rocks of the Holy Waters. _The galley boy nervously nibbled a stone, watching from the galley, while the fat blubbery cook strode about collecting the most important of essentials. Once he was finished, he grabbed the young Goron's hand. "Trust me, lad, if you want to live, come with me. I know of a tavern, floating around here. Let's board it, shall we, lad?" Although a terrible cook, the Goron was a sympathetic person and thought that one so young did not deserve to die. The galley boy, who was done, tightened his grasp on the cook's hand, who was like a father to him. Together they snuck around the side of the boat and saw that the tavern, run by three Zoras, had almost bumped into the stern, made the trip quick and simple. Gingerly the two Gorons slid off the side of the boat, and once landed told the Zoras of the dilemma. The Zoras immediately understood and steered back toward where they came.

An hour or so later, the cook and he galley boy saw something quite extraordinarily sad. Rocking in the waves, barely visible, the cannonball was launched, and the _Rocks of the Holy Waters _split into hundreds of pieces of splintered wood. Gorons frantically swam as far as they could until they sank. Her hull was barely sticking out of the water, but the last-minute Gorons weighed it down and it sank into the sea. The cook wiped his grimy face and spoke to the galley boy. "She's gone."


	3. Chapter 3: Intentions

If…

Wood and Rock

Chapter 3: Intentions

A hearty laugh came from the captain's cabin, and a drunken sound ordered, "Bring more drink, you demned sir! More!" The wizzrobe servant scurried out of the captain's quarters. As I raced down the corridors of _The Coliseum Champion _while musicians cleaned their fiddles, the cooks flattened out salt dough, and the servants carried platters of Salt Coffee and Gourmet Flounder dishes. Because of all of the musicians the captain had summoned, the cookery was on the very tip of the stern, meaning a mile of dodging high-class servants and musicians playing stale tunes on their fiddles.

Once he had gotten to the small fire ring, he realized someone else was getting a helping of Cod soup. Looking up, he sa it was the captain's first mate, Dignode. The young servant saw him as a role model, the buccaneer he wanted to be. "Ah, sirrah. Need some soup? Come 'ere, down in the galley. Step lively!" The wizzrobe walked as quickly as he could without spilling the soup that he treasured. His regular diet was about one cup of Salt Coffee per day. This was due to rationing, because not a tavern had been sighted in the past leagues. As he sat down on the old wooden bench, Dignode wasted no time to get a conversation started. "I heard the captain talking about his intentions with the Goron ship. Wanna know why?" The young one nodded profusely. "Well, seems that the captain got drunk of Salt Coffee and fell asleep, and the Gorons stole his gold. They say a powerful deity appeared and promised to give him wealth. Because he was so viciously angry, he agreed to take over the world of Chartreuse for power." Suddenly a dark shadow loomed over them. Standing up was the Captain. "Spreading little rumors, now are we?" He said as he fit the first mate with Goron armor. "Captain, I was only…" He cut off his sentence to scream as he was hurled overboard. The heavy armor helped him sink to the ocean floor. "Well no, come along. I demoting you to galley boy." With that the captain spun his cape with a flourish, and walked away.


End file.
